TUFF Puppy
TUFF Puppy is a curent nickelodeon thing that the characters are ussualy agent. Team TUFF Puppy 'Dudley Puppy' The hero and main protagonist of the series. He is the very heart and soul of T.U.F.F. even though he's an idiotic, airheaded, hyperactive and loud white and black, mixed-breed dog who usually wears nothing more than a shirt. Despite his lack of common sense he has been proven to be exceedingly clever (i.e. tricking the Chameleon into morphing into a mouse so the elephant Agent Jumbo would jump on him out of fear). 'Kitty Katswell' A female cat who is one of T.U.F.F.'s best agents. She is also Dudley's partner and best friend. Skilled in various fighting styles and use of firearms, short tempered, and easily startled, Kitty is a force to be reckoned with. A few episodes mention that her birthdays as a child have been horrendous, she spent eight years in Secret Agent College, and has a sister who is in jail. Being a cat, she naturally fought with Dudley (who is a dog) when he first joined the agency; usually in a childish manner. However, as episodes progress, she becomes more affectionate to Dudley as he presents his courage, skill, nobility, and respect for her and T.U.F.F. more often. Later they stop fighting and become heartfelt friends. Butch Hartman confirms that they will become a couple in later episodes. She wears a black spy suit over her white turtle neck, white boots, a white hairband, and white gloves (unless she is wearing a disguise). She sometimes, yet rarely, gives into her animal instincts like chasing mice and birds, clawing things, and leaving dead mice on doorsteps. 'Keswick' The primary inventor and scientist of T.U.F.F. HQ, although whatever he invents is somewhat worthless due to the fact that it shoots acid, is too dangerous, or is just downright unpredictable. Many of his ray guns have weird results, to which he responds with frustration towards himself. Usually, when he speaks, he has a stutter (similar to Porky Pig's, Professor Frink's, or Jimmy Valmer's) like "Welcome to Car-ez-ja-toon Network!". Dudley is somewhat close to him although Dudley finds him and his random abilities odd, making him curious about his species. Oddly enough, Keswick's species is simply keswick. Subsequently, it's shown that he has gills, webbed feet, looks like a labradoodle or a prairie dog, and has the ability to lay eggs. In "Pup Daddy", it's shown that he goes through animal phases. In "The Doomies", it's shown that he's not on good terms with his parents and in "Dog Dish", it's revealed that he has a brother-in-law named Stan. This confirms he has a sister. In "Love Bird", it is known that his mom didn't like him dating because relationships are a lot of work and that the girl will lose her girlish figure. In "Crusin' for a Brusin'", it is shown that he cannot sing well. It is also revealed in "Thunder Dog" that he is exceedingly afraid of girls. 'The Chief' A tough and strict but good-natured flea who runs T.U.F.F. headquarters. Subsequently, he's Dudley's employer and (although he's usually getting angry at Dudley and yelling at him) he seems to be somewhat proud of him as an agent. In "Internal Affairs," it's revealed that his real name is Herbert Dumbrowski and he used to be T.U.F.F.'s top field agent until he retired and became (or was most-likely awarded) the chief of T.U.F.F.; the episode also revealed that he has a bionic foot, has short term memory loss, and uses a toupée, all due to his aging. 'T.U.F.F. Troopers' The foot soldiers of T.U.F.F. who resemble older versions of Dudley. Gallery T.U.F.F Puppy.jpg|TUFF Puppy Category:Nickelodeon Category:American Cartoon Category:2010 series debuts Category:Agent Series Category:TV Shows Category:Rated G Category:Nicktoons Category:Action Heroes